nationcreationfandomcom-20200213-history
Super
LiveLong689 (aka Redskin689, or Super JMoney) is an experienced player primarily playing Nation Creation. He founded the brief medieval NC game, Create a City-State, and ran it alongside Omni. He is the owner of the current Nation Creation thread on rp-forums.net. ---- Player History: 2010 Live's first country was the Bahamas in Create a Modern State, but it was unsuccessful. Live breifly quit CAMS but returned to rule Antarctica. This country froze over in the first two weeks. Live restarted and chose South Carolina, North Carolina, and Georgia. This country, called the Monarchal States of America, saw poor leadership. Live was eventually banned for reasons that have been forgotten. 2011 The next summer, however, Live came back in the new CAMS and ruled the Southern Republic of America , by far the most successful of his countries. Live also started Create a City-State, a brief thread set in the middle ages. The thread got 19 pages, then died. Live literally made it die when Rome developed a time machine, stole the US's nuclear arsenal, and destroyed the world. When CCS was revived by The Omni1, Live was the advisor...until it died again, even faster this time. 2012 When activity in CAMS slowed, Live created Livestan (Texas) in Nation Creation. Livestan was a successful country, however, Live's plotting, as well as his team choice for the world war, caused him to gain many enemies. This resulted in proxy wars between Bismarck, as well as other players Live has forgotten before he made this edit. Live was outraged that he could not declare direct war until the moderators (one of which was Bismarck) allowed the bigger war to begin. Live was also upset that he had to pick a side in the war in the first place; Live chose his friends but they were less active than the players he was fighting. Live chose to leave the genre for 11 months (the longest he ever went). During that time, he went from a level 60 to an 80+ RS player but quit after the combat update. 2013 Live returned to NC in February 2013 just in time to save the genre from inactivity. Live controlled Alaska for about a week before death from the Soviets, and then restarted in Mexico, which became the most powerful player nation for a time. Live was one of four players (the others being Lsuvsfar, Ninja, and Acedogz) who actively played the game for a month before spring break when the veterans returned. A series of in-forum conflicts ensued, during which the Arab Federation (an NPC Superpower under control of Gnuispir8) destroyed everything in Earth's orbit, including Live's satellites. Live developed a hatred of Gnu and his "puppet NPC", while his allies sided with Gnu in his war against F3NR3L, which took place while Live was on vacation. When Live returned, he ended his alliances. Eventually, more veterans returned, and Live believed that the moderators (who were allianced with Gnu and each other) were biased against him. Live became paranoid and attempted to nuke Eno Remnant, who Live believed to be Glock's pet. His attack failed, and he believed the moderators were unfair. This led him to quit NC, which shortly died afterward (today he believes that the controversy he caused kept the game alive) in July 2013. He has since made a few attempts to play CYOC, but he hasn't stuck with it because of his pipe dream that NC, or better yet, CAMS, will one day be revived. He played CYOC Minecraft 2.0 until the server crashed. 2014 Live played CYOC Minecraft 2.1, living in a bay off the appropriately-named Lake Superior. Just before the server crashed he cheated himself a nuke and bombed Omjorc, destroying his entire home and most of his village. Later in July, Live revived NC only to have to banned in less than 24 hours for being too similar to CYOC. Live believes that his omission of Scorched's title formatting may have jinxed the game. Two months later he revived NC again, but at rp-formus.net, where he is currently the thread owner and plays as a remnant of the United States consisting of the lower Northeast, upper South and eastern Midwest. Names: Live has been known by many names primarily because he feels the need to change his display name whenever he buys RS Membership. Common themes include the use of the number, "689", which comes from his favorite football play, the 689 Hook, as well as "Super", originally intended to make fun of the Japanese for overusing the term. "Live" was inspired by the Coldplay song, "Viva la Vida", the lyrics of which are appropriate for NC. *Redskin689 *LiveLong689 *Knowledgable sic (was not used while playing NC or CYOC) *Super JMoney *Superpowered (cuurent RS display name) *SuperLive689 (RP Forums name) *JMoney689 (Minecraft Username) *JMoney-689 (PSN name) *Woodside689 (shared XBOX Live username with Omjorc) *A Wikia Contributor (usually only logs in when wanting to chat) Activity Timeline: *June 2010: Joined CAMS *July 2010: Quit CAMS *September 2010: Joined CAMS *October 2010: Banned from CAMS *June 2011: Joined CAMS *December 2011: CAMS dies, joined NC *March 2012: Quit NC *February 2013: Joined NC *July 2013: Quit NC *December 2013: Joined CYOC Minecraft *February 2014: CYOC Minecraft dies. *At some point, which Live has forgotten, he created the semi-successful Create a City State, which lasted about a month and a half. *July 2014: Revived NC; NC banned from the RS forums. *October 2014: Revived NC again at RP-Forums.net List of stood-with countries: *Bahamas (CAMS) *Federal Republic of Alaska (CAMS) *Monarchal States of America (CAMS) *Southern Republic of America (CAMS) *Republic of Central Europe (CAMS) *Republic of Livestan (NC) *Federal Republic of Alaska (NC) *Republic of Greater Mexico (NC) *Republic of Superia (CYOC Minecraft 2.0) *New Superia (CYOC Minecraft 2.1) *American Republic of Athenoma, former United States (NC) North American Curse: All of Live's countries in successful threads have existed in non-Canadian North America. Whenever Live has tried to make a country outside North America (or in Canada), he either loses interest in the game, or an event occurs that prevents him from playing. He believes that the puppetmasters of the internet watch his every move in the NC games, to enforce this curse. The following examples are proof of this phenomenon: *CAMS: Tried to start a country in Antarctica. Country freezes. *CAMS: Started a country in Central Europe. CAMS dies. *NC: Played as Alaska, tried to take Kazakhstan, USSR fights back and takes over Alaska. *NC: Had a country in central America. When he tried to invade Venezuela, his attack was repelled and he needed help from other nations to win. *NC: In the same game, he tried to colonize the Arabian Peninsula, but very shortly after he engaged in a cold war with Glock during which he felt the need to leave the Peninsula. He later attempted to nuke Eno before standing down to Glock's threat of war and quitting the game just before NC died. *NC: Started a country in Alaska and parts of Russia and Canada. NC is banned. Trivia: *Plays RuneScape off and on. *Live is a Christian, probably Protestant. *Lives (ba dum tssss) in Kentucky, and hates the Louisville Cardinals. *Has stated that he enjoys eating burnt food. *Has made multiple references to Call of Duty, Seinfeld and Star Wars. *Has played with 5 CAMS countries, 2 CYOC country, and 4 NC countries, and 2 CYOC Minecraft cities. *First to compare Rache Glock to Grand Moff Tarkin. *Preferred CAMS because it had an objective. *Live has been confused for Legless562 3 times, by Djinn Spell, Rache Glock, and Pen Par. *Has a brother, Omjorc, who plays CYOC Minecraft. Live was initially hesitant to allow Omjorc on the server because of the fear of conflict with him. Personality: *Mildly OCD *Known to be intolerant of oddball player nations. *Usually good-natured, except when encroached upon. *Is usually obsessed with land expansion, by any means. Political Views: *Describes himself as an Anti-Progressivist *Could have the most extreme views of any player. *Live got into politics in 2010 as a moderate, and has become more rightist the more time has gone by. Is now "off the grid". *Views are based around limited government, Christianity, and the automotive industry. *Generally dislikes protesters; supports Vladimir Putin. *Has an intense dislike for Michael Bloomberg, Bill Maher, and Chris Matthews. War History: *Invaded NPC Georgia in CAMS. Live won and completed his goal of conquering the southeastern USA, just before CAMS died. *Defensive Proxy War with five other players, led by Bismarck. The fiasco caused Live to leave the genre for 11 months, before returning in February 2013. *Invaded Kamchatka in Bismarck's NC as Alaska, Live (now Super) took over but was eventually driven out and invaded by the USSR, which prompted him to restart as Mexico. *Invaded Central America in Bismarck's NC; Super won with help from Iberia (Lsuvsfar) and various NPC's. *Invaded NPC Cuba in Bismarck's NC. NPC Venezuela invaded Mexico afterward. Super won with help from Canada and Iberia (Ninja and Lsuvsfar) *Attempted to nuke Eno Remnant in Bismarck's NC, and in the process caused heavy damage some of Glock's satellites. The missiles were shot down and only very limited casualties were sustained, mostly due to electronic countermeasures. War was only avoided because Live surrendered to Glock after the attack. *Set off a nuke in Omjorc's house, destroying all of his items that weren't in his inventory. Later, Omjorc and Gnuispir attacked New Superia with TNT, but did not achieve the level of destruction that Super had. Current Player Relations: Allies: Ninja, Lsuvsfar Enemies: None, at the moment. Category:Players Category:Nation Creation Category:CYOC Category:CAMS Category:CYOC: Minecraft